Ships in the Sky
by Linwe Seregon
Summary: A crossover with Enterprise. Legolas finds himself on a mysterious ship in the starry sky, surrounded by a host of strange mortals…and one beautiful woman whom he mistakes for an Elf…
1. At the Pelennor Fields

**Author: Linwë Serégon**

**Title: Ships in the Sky**

**Canon: AU, LOTR crossover with _**Enterprise**_****_._**** So shoot me.**

**Reviews: Yes please!**

**Rating: PG-13       No sex (alas), some violence.**

**Disclaimer: it ain't mine, I'm just borrowing it. Don't bother suing, all I've got is my _Next Gen_ DVDs.**

**Languages: Elvish, some Klingon. Unfortunately you lose some of the meaning in the translation, which is at the bottom of the page.**

****

**Ships in the Sky Chapter One- At the Pelennor Fields**

The silence was profound made more intense by the noise before, screaming men and horses, the clash of arms and over it all the wailing of the Nazgûl's flying mounts. 

Now all that could be heard was the whimpering of wounded horses, the occasional cry of pain as the wounded were collected and the hiss as a wounded orc was dispatched. Survivors searched the field for friends and companions.

A group was clustered in the centre where the fighting had been the most intense, for it was here that Théoden had fought his final battle, Merry had become a warrior and Éowyn had defended her lord and King. Both now lay sorely wounded, being tended in the Houses of Healing in the White City. King Théoden had been carried away to lay in state by his knights. Others carried away the dead and wounded in a steady stream of carts. One to the healing halls, the others to be laid with reverence alongside companions in arms in trenches dug ready. Mighty mounds would be raised over them in honour.

Aragorn, soon to take on the mantle last worn by Isildur stood on a small hillock and surveyed the carnage. they had paid heavily to defeat the Dark Lord again. Gandalf stood at his side having lately come out of the City, his white robe stained and bloody, he shook his head.

'Such waste, such pain and suffering and all for the sake of such a small thing,' he paused and then slowly smiled, 'But it won't trouble us again.' He strode off towards the city again leaving Aragorn to stare after him in puzzlement.

'Well young Aragorn I've surely beaten the Elf's score today. I took two axes with me into battle today. I wasn't risking blunting another one on some filthy orc's neck. I count forty three, and that doesn't count the seventeen wargs I had to despatch to get to their passengers.' The speaker was Gimili one of the original fellowship who had set out from Rivendell with Frodo vowed to destroy the one Ring. He had followed Aragorn in search of the tow hobbits, Mary and Pippin when they were abducted by orcs and their chase had led them to the Pelennor fields. He and Legolas the Elf at first openly hostile now had a friendship forges by sword and fire, by shared hardship and admiration for Aragorn.

Aragorn smiled,

'Indeed Master Dwarf, I think that even the lightning arrows and swords of Master Greenleaf will be hard pressed to beat that score.' 

Gimili glowed in his praise, this Ranger was a being that could be trusted in any circumstances, he wasn't just a companion in arms, he was friend.

He looked around realising that he hadn't seen Legolas since they had become separated in the heat of the battle. he looked across the field expecting to see him striding towards them with his face swathed in ethereal beauty, bow in hand, ready to trade insults. Gimili shrugged, Legolas would turn up. He left Aragorn to continue his musing, he preferred dispatching orc to deep thoughts.

Suddenly a heart-stopping scream rang out from the forest. He looked towards Aragorn who was already running sword in hand towards the sound. Whoever had screamed was not an orc.


	2. Attacked

**Ships in the Sky Chapter Two- Attacked**

They burst through into a small clearing, there were five orcs clustered around something on the ground which was struggling to escape. Surprisingly the orcs were not using any weapons, kicking and punching at the figure.

Gimili hit the nearest one with this axe, neatly removing its head – he was never one to miss a fight. Aragorn followed stabbing another through the throat. This caught the attention of those remaining. Realising that they were unarmed and under attack they rushed to where they had discarded their weapons. They did not get far, one went down to Gimili's axe, another to Aragorn's sword and a third to an elven dagger in its skull.

'That makes forty four.'

Aragorn and Gimili turned towards the voice and nearly recoiled in horror at the sight that greeted them. Legolas his clothing torn and hanging from his lithe frame, his face and body streaked with blood and sweat, bruises already developing, his eyes nearly swollen shut with the bruises around them, his ashen hair cruelly hacked away , his left armed pinned to a tree by an orcs arrow just above the elbow. But still standing, still defiant. 

He tried to smile, wincing at the pain.

'I was just getting the upper hand there until you two came along.'

He began to fall, Aragorn rushed forward and caught him before he could.

'Easy friend, not in front of the dwarf.'

Gimili was at his other side, he nodded to Aragorn, grasped the arrow and withdraw it in one movement. Legolas gasped his protest as his legs buckled and he was gentle sat down by his friends.

He glared at Gimili.

'You could have warned me.'

'What and give you a chance to think about it. It's out now.'

'And we need to get you to the houses of healing, some of those orc's arrow are poison. Can you walk?' asked Aragorn.

'I can.' struggling he tried to get to his feet.

'Let me at least bind that arm up to stop it bleeding.' Aragorn torn of a piece of cloth and swiftly bound it around the Elf's arm. They then helped him to his feet where he stood swaying.

'My bow, I must have my bow, the Lady Galadriel gave it me. I will not leave it in this foul place.'

They cast around the clearing and soon found the bow cast to one side undamaged. They also found the quiver and swords which they restored to him. These Legolas took holding them close, a barrier against his pain. Gimili had offered to carry them but was angrily rebutted. He made to protest but Aragorn shook his head, he understood now. They and pride was all that were keeping Legolas upright.

They set off out of the trees, slowly with many pauses as Legolas draw on hidden reserves to keep going. Each step seemed harder to take than the last.

They were perhaps half way back to Minas Tirith when he suddenly stopped.

'Aragorn,' he fell before they could catch him.

Aragorn gently rolled him over, he was still clutching his weapons.

'I can't see, I'm blind.'

'No, it's just the bruises, your eyes are fine, the bruises have swollen up. It will heal.'

There was no reply

'Gimili, quick, I've got to get him to Minas Tirith and get the swelling down before he sinks too deep.'

'What? I don't understand- he's not that badly hurt, just a bit beat up.'

'But he can't see. A blind Elf, there's no such thing, if they can't see the starlight they just stop living. He'll just stop wanting to live.'

'Oh, right. Well you'd best carry him. I'll run ahead and warn them. Gandalf will be able to help I'm sure.'

The diminutive dwarf set off with surprising speed towards the distant white towers.

'They really can sprint,' Aragorn said to himself. Then he shouted, 'Tell them to get athelas!' Gimli, now on the crest of the hill, waved his axe in acknowledgement. Aragorn gently lifted his Elvish friend and set off after the dwarf.

**Previous Chapter          Chapters List          Next Chapter**


	3. Strangers

**Ships in the Sky Chapter 3- Strangers**

Legolas awoke. What was that terrible smell?

He was laying on his back in the dark – there was someone very near, someone or something was trying to take his weapons. Whatever it was they smelt bad- like an orc! No orc was having his weapons, not while he could still fight!

He slightly relaxed his grip on one of his swords.

'_Nob Dah Ha'DIbah!'_

That didn't sound like black tongue. No matter- it smelt of Uruk-hai, and that was good enough.

He went to move his arms up to deal with the beast but his left arm wouldn't move and it hurt badly. _Use your right. The Uruk was making enough noise that he knew where to strike even in the dark. There was the satisfying slick of steel through flesh and bone and the creature collapsed across him. He made to push it away- he had to try and find the others, in this darkness they would need him, since only his elven sense of smell would be able to track the foul spawn of Isengard. But he was so weary, maybe he could afford to rest for a short while, then he would find the others. They would cope- Aragorn was resourceful and Gimili was stubborn._

He became aware of others approaching him…several of them…three…yes, three. Definitely two humans, male, but the third…he didn't recognise that smell, but it was very pleasant.

He struggle to get the dead weight off him, it wouldn't do to meet humans laying on his back pinned under some orc, but the weight was too much and he was so tired. He hurt everywhere. They were closer now and he could hear them breathing. He decided he could at least be prepared to defend himself and raised his sword. One of them, a Man, spoke, but he couldn't understand. It spoke again and it was soothing but very close. It kept talking.

'Aragorn, Gimili, help me now!' he shouted- surely they must be near. He couldn't hold the sword up any longer, it fell from his hand as his arm dropped but he tried to find it again, scrabbling with one hand on the floor. The Man was beside him, it touched him, he felt it put the sword back in his hand. The dead orc was removed, gentle hands and calming words lifted him to his feet, the darkness seemed to grow deeper and he felt himself falling into its depths.

'Did you see the way he took that Klingon's head off? I've never seen someone move that quick!'

'He looks pretty beat up, do you think he's taking part in the festival? He doesn't look Klingon…more like a Vulcan.'

Archer glanced towards his Vulcan companion.

'I don't believe so. His arm appears to be bleeding from a wound and the blood is red. Vulcan blood is not red, it is copper based.'

There was no way around, it Archer decided, T'Pol was developing an outstanding ability of stating the blindly obvious. Maybe she was spending too much time around Hoshi, who also had that knack.

He moved towards the being who was now pinned under the decapitated body of a very large Klingon. The stranger began to struggle, trying to push the body away but it wouldn't move. The sword was again raised, dripping gore.

'Easy, easy fellow, we won't hurt you, we just want to help.'

'Aragorn, Gimili! _Tua amin Siil'  the creature shouted. His sword arm wavered and the sword dropped from his hand. Yep someone had given this guy a good beating, and not just one of them by the look of the variety of different sized boot marks over his naked torso. Archer gently touched his shoulder but he tried to shrink away, his hand searching for the fallen sword. Archer picked it up, it was beautiful, a match to the other one now pinned under the corpse. Archer put the sword back into the searching hand, were it was eagerly grasped. _

'Come on fellow we need to get you back to sickbay for the Doc to look you over.' He beckoned for T'Pol and Malcolm to help him, all the time keeping up a one way conversation. They lifted the man to his feet and his knees buckled, there was no way that he would be walking anywhere in the near future. 

'We'll have to carry him.'

'What, through the town?' Malcolm said in disbelief.

Archer nodded.

'But he's covered in Klingon blood, not to mention quite a bit of him own.'

'If you look around Malcolm you'll notice that quite a few people are covered in their own and other people's blood. They'll think he's been taking part in the festival.'

'Okay, you're the boss.' said Malcolm pulling one of the man's arm over his shoulder, Archer took the other arm and they were soon making their way through the crowded streets. No one took any notice of the bloodstained person they were carrying apart from several drunken Klingons who saluted them as them went past.

'_Maj yob!'_

The humans just nodded and smiled. T'Pol glared, which caused the klingons endless merriment. How could a Vulcan enjoy the festival when she couldn't show their teeth like the puny humans did?

Fortunately, they made it back to where they had left the shuttle pod without any major problems and the return trip to the Enterprise was likewise uneventful.

The man was soon in sickbay being fussed over by Dr Phlox.

'At first I thought he must be Vulcan because of his physical appearance but if you look closer you'll see that it in fact the ear tip that is slight elongated as opposed to the entire outer ear as is the case with Vulcans. Also none of his other physical attributes match them. In fact, they don't match any race that I've got on my database. I do so enjoy meeting new species. And such a remarkable specimen! Help me lift him onto the image scanner.' He beckoned Archer to help him lift the inert body onto the gurney. It slid into the scanner which hummed as it began its work. The results were shown on the readout almost instantly.

'Hmm, four-chambered heart, haemoglobin based blood, extremely strong skeletal frame work, very light bones but very resilient. Well muscled, well nourished…an extremely healthy full male of his species. Which incidentally is not recorded in either my or the Vulcan High Command's database.' Phlox pursed his lips slightly, perplexed. 'Extensive sub dermal haematoma over the entire body surface, extreme around the head and face. One…two…three- yes three broken ribs, slight internal bleeding on what I assume is his liver, yes that defiantly looks like his liver, and a rather nasty stab wound to the left upper arm, and a site of infection. There, I told you it would be nothing too serious.' Ever the optimist was Phlox, Archer thought wryly.

'Now if you people,' he waved his hand in dismissal, 'Will make room, I will get on with my work. Haven't you got anything to do?' He peered at them with his best bedside smile and shooed them towards the sickbay doors.

'We'll leave you to get on then Doc. If you need any help just give us a call,' said Archer as the doors closed behind him.

'Help? why should I need help? _I'm _the Doctor and _he_ is my patient, what help would I need?

_Nob Dah Ha'DIbah – _Give them to me__

Aragorn, Gimli! _Tua amin Siil'  -_ Aragorn, Gimli, help me now

_Maj yob – _Happy Festival

**Previous Chapter          Chapters List          Next Chapter**


	4. Mind Meld

**Ships in the Sky Chapter four- Mind Meld**

After what seemed several hours Phlox straighten from his position and nodded at Malcolm.

'That's it, I do believe I've stopped the bleeding. Nasty that, very nasty, that wound was caused by some sort of projectile weapon which was dipped into an anticoagulant, and something very similar to faeces. That's the reason the bleeding wouldn't stop and also the reason the wound became infected so quickly. It'll take a few weeks to heal, but I can't see any reason why the arm shouldn't be as good as new.' 

Malcolm nodded. He'd heard about tricks like that from the ancient wars on Earth, but to still use them now?. He'd always thought the Klingons were more upfront than resorting to poisons.

'Was it a Klingon weapon?' he asked.

'No, I don't think so. Klingons don't use poisons during the festival.'

'It was caused by an Uruk-hai arrow.' This was T'Pol's voice.

'You can break your meld now, I'm all finished. Oh, but you could get him sleep for a few more hours if you can.' said the Doctor.

'Sleep now, sleep, you will wake restored, but you must sleep,' The man's lips moved in time to T'Pol's. She gently draw back, removing her hands lastly. He sighed but settled into a deep slumber.

'Who or what are Uruk-hai?' demanded Malcolm.

'I'm not sure. I had the impression of a large battle, thousands were fighting, then someone, several creatures caught hold of me and dragged me into a forest. I broke free and ran, but one of them shot me with an arrow. I was pinned to a tree. Then they began to taunt me, they took my weapons, they cut off my hair. They beat and kicked me-'

'T'Pol? T'Pol! Break the meld, break it now!' Malcolm shook the Sub Commander, he would pay for it later but he needed to break the thrall she was under. She stared back at him, the far away look in her eyes gone.

'I am back, Mr Reed, you may stop shaking me. Now.'

Malcolm backed away,

'I'm sorry, I was afraid you'd got stuck inside his head.' He nodded towards to man.

'No, there was a slight residual overlap when I withdrew, but I am fine. There is no need to apologise.'

Malcolm blushed and gazed at the floor.

'If it's not to difficult can you remember anything else?' asked Archer who had just entered sickbay.

T'Pol draw a deep breath.

'I can. He is an Elf, from somewhere called Greenwood in Middle Earth. His name is Legolas. We… he was caught by the Uruk-hai – some sort of creatures who don't like his people. If they get the chance they catch them and torture them. That is what happened to him. But two of his friends came along, killed the Uruk-hai and freed him. He remembers beginning to walk to a city before everything went dark. Then it becomes very confusing, He was delirious and he thinks that the Klingon he killed is an Uruk-hai.'

'But where is this Middle Earth? Have either of you heard of it?' Archer asked. T'Pol shook her head, as did Phlox.

'Never heard of it, and never heard of an Elf either. Why was he trying to kill me?' The blustering little physician was apparently still rather upset about that.

T'Pol responded with the closest she got to a smile.

'It was nothing personal Doctor. A case of mistaken identity. He thought you were an orc and that you had taken his weapons.'

'His weapons? What weapons? He didn't have any weapons when you bought him in here!'

'No Doc, I took them to the armoury, they were a bit too deadly to leave laying around. Those two swords he's got are as sharp as a razor, you know one of those old-fashioned steel ones,' said Malcolm excitedly, 'And the workmanship on them is fantastic! The bow looks like it's inlaid with silver of some sort, really exquisite.'

'Enough! All of you! Out of my sick bay, my patient needs his rest, and you lot chattering away like a band of jovian chimps will not help. _Out_!' fussed Phlox He shepherded them to the doors, but once they were safely away took the precaution of using the restraints on his patient- he wasn't going to get chased out of his own sickbay twice in one day.

T'Pol was in her quarters. This was her time for meditation but she wasn't meditating- she was gazing through the window of her quarters at the stars. _Strange,_ she thought, _I've never really looked at the stars. I've studied them, but not looked at them. They really are beautiful. _

She was also thinking about her mind meld with the strange man they had rescued from the planet. _He had a very powerful mind, and such an interesting smell._

_He smelt very like a male just before Pon Farr, she suddenly realised.__ Maybe his cycle would come at the same time as her. It would be pleasant to mate. What was she thinking? There was no way that she could bond with the stranger. She was already bonded with Surik, on Vulcan__. I must take the medicine that Dr Phlox prepares for me…and then wait another seven years._

**Previous Chapter          Chapters List          Next Chapter**


	5. Pain

**Author: Linwë Serégon**

**Title: Ships in the Sky**

**Canon: AU, LOTR crossover with _**Enterprise**_****_._**** So shoot me.**

**Reviews: Yes please!**

**Rating: PG-13       No sex (alas), some violence.**

**Disclaimer: it ain't mine, I'm just borrowing it. Don't bother suing, all I've got is my _Next Gen_ DVDs.**

**Languages: Elvish, some Klingon. Unfortunately you lose some of the meaning in the translation, which is at the bottom of the page.**

****

**Ships in the Sky Chapter Five- Pain**

Phlox was changing the dressing on the Elf's arm when he become aware that he was being watched. He looked up into the most striking pair of blue eyes that he had ever seen. They were still bright with fever but there seemed to be an ethereal light in them.

'You're supposed to be sleeping.' He know it was a waste of time, but he always felt better talking to his patients, even if they couldn't understand him, like the Captain's dog.

The Elf tried to raise his head but as soon as he moved he tensed, realising that he was strapped down. He pulled against the bonds, wincing at the pain this caused, and when he pulled again to try and force his body upright the pain came in a rising wave.

'Lay still Legolas, you'll only hurt yourself more.'

The voice was calm and he seemed to be able to understand it, but not completely. He looked at the man who was bending over him, raising his eyebrow in a question.

'You are Legolas.' The man pointed to him. He nodded an answer- even that bought a rush of pain to his head.

'I'm Phlox. _Phlox.' The  man pointed to and then raised his eyebrows in question._

'Phlox, you are called Phlox,' Legolas managed to croak out. The man smiled, and moved to one side, Legolas tried to track him but moving his head bought a wave of nausea which he managed to hold back. Maybe he would just lie still. The man was back and gently moved a hand under Legolas neck, lifting his head slightly from the pillow. The room span. Legolas closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the rising bile and felt a cup placed to his lips so took a small sip. The cool fluid filled his mouth, soaking into the dried flesh. He swallowed and it tasted wonderful. He went to drink more but the cup was withdrawn.

'No more, not for a little while, we don't want to overdo it.' Phlox didn't know how much the Elf understood of what he was saying, but at least he was placid. Taking a cloth he dipped it into some water and gently wiped the Elf's face. He needed to keep him cool- he was burning with fever. The wound on his arm was causing him a lot of concern. The poison seemed to be spreading, red lines of pollution ran in all directions from the gaping hole, which although it had stopped bleeding still oozed pus. He was going to have to open the wound more to exercise the poison, but he wasn't sure how. Everything he had tried before to anaesthetise the Elf had failed. Maybe he could try some sort of herbal mixture, that or ask T'Pol to help again.

Legolas smiled his thanks as Phlox wiped his face. The cool cloth felt good. 

'Good,' he tried another word, that he somehow know, 'More water?'

Phlox put down the cloth and again bought the cup to his lips,

'Just a little, too much and you'll make yourself sick.' The Elf gratefully drank another two mouthfuls before the cup was again withdrawn. His eyes followed it. 

'Yes I know you're thirsty, but you'll have to be patient.' 

Legolas again tried to raise himself, more forcefully this time crying out as the pain of his torn and abused arm caught him unawares, leaving him gasping and struggling to breath.

'Legolas, listen to me.' The Elf struggled to control the pain to listen to this man. 'I'm going to undo the restraints, but you must stay on the bed, do you understand?' He answered with a nod, barely more than moving his eyes.

'Good.' Phlox moved out of his line of sight but he could feel the cuffs enclosing his arm being removed, then the strap across his chest. He moved to stretch but the agony invaded his body and there was no holding it back. He groaned and curled in around himself, around the pain, trying to bear above it trying to take control, but the hammering of a tortured body could take no more and he passed out.

**Previous Chapter          Chapters List          Next Chapter**


	6. Herbs

**Ships in the Sky Chapter Six- Herbs**

Jonathan Archer entered sickbay to check on their guest, he was surprised to find the room lacking the Doctor. The Elf was on the bed, but no Phlox. He looked around the room, but there was no sign of him at all. He was just about to use the intercom to call Phlox when the physician bustled into the room, his hands full of leaves and flowers.

'Doc, I thought you were looking after…him but instead you're out collecting a posie?' Archer asked.

'I am treating him, or at least I'm going to try,' Phlox replied stubbornly. Archer gave him a disbelieving look.

'With flowers?'

'Yes. I've tried everything in the modern pharmacy and nothing works, his body seems to be immune. So I thought I'd try some herbal treatments. I've heard very good reports on their use on more backward planets. Now are you going to help or just stand there?'

Before long Archer was assisting Phlox in sorting and preparing the selection of herbs that the doctor had collected.

'The main problem with young Legolas is the infection that has been introduced into his body through the arrow wound. I can't treat it while he's awake so I need to induce sleep. Then something to cleanse the wound, and something to strengthen the blood.'

'And you think that this lot will help?'

'Hopefully. Anyway it'll do more good then what I've been able to do so far. Now hand me the henbane, which we chop, add to the valerian, add some hops, pour boiling water over, and leave it to make a tea, for a few minutes. Yeuk, that's really bitter, maybe some honey would help.' Phlox tasted the mixture again, 'Yes that's quite pleasant, now to get our patient to drink it.'

Legolas was aware of people talking in the room, but was chary of moving. The last time he had tried he had passed out with the pain. Maybe if he just lay still he would be able to control the wave of burning agony that radiated from his arm.

The strange looking healer was at his side, lifting his head towards a cup. The smell from the cup seemed to be familiar so he took a sip and memories flooded back. This was the same draught the Elrond used when he managed to impale himself on Aragorn's sword when they had been practising and needed stitching up.

'Ah' said Phlox, ' You've used this before haven't you? You recognise the taste.' Legolas managed to nod. 'Well drink it all up my friend and I can try and sort out your arm for you.'

Legolas needed no cajoling. The liquid was pleasant tasting, and soothing to his dry mouth and throat, and he had soon drunk the cupful. He lay back with a small sigh, already the mixture of herbs was numbing the unrelenting throb in his arm. He closed his eyes and let himself drift, it was like going back to his childhood, he smiled as he drifted away.

'That was very encouraging. He's used the mixture before and it's fast acting as well.'

Phlox quickly prepared the other herbs he had bought, mandrake, goldseal and myrrh to cleanse the wound, with echinacea and cayenne to fight the infection. The others he would use when his patient awoke to help to strengthen his blood. 

When he removed the dressing from the young Elf's arm he was distressed to see that it look worse than he had expected. The wound was seeping a foul smelling pus, he could also see where the toxin was starting to spread though his body. If this didn't work he would possibly have to remove the arm above the highest point in an attempt to stop its spread.

Using skills honed over many years he begin to removed the corrupted tissue, cutting away to get to new pink flesh, all the time using the herbal infusion to wash the pus away. Suddenly as his flushed the wound again he came across the seat of the infection- a small piece of yarn was imbedded deep inside the wound. As he gently pulled it free there was a welling of venom from around it. Now for the echinacea and cayenne. He liberally spread the paste that he had made into the injury, forcing it through the entire width of the lesion. He then gently bound several nightshade leaves around the wound as a dressing, finally topping with a soft cotton cloth to hold it all in place.

Phlox stood back and stretched to ease the muscles in his back. He was aware that Archer was still in the room watching him work.

'I think I've sorted the problem, there was some debris left behind from the arrow which passed through his arm.' He held out the item for Archer's inspection.

'Good' replied Archer. 'We have a slight problem involving our young visitor. The Klingon whose head he so neatly removed turns out to be some sort of local bigwig. His relatives are looking for a return match, something to do with vendetta during the festival.'

'I hope they realise that he'll be unable to do anything for several weeks yet.'

'That's the added problem. We're not allowed to leave orbit until the vendetta is sorted out, and if we don't hand him over in forty eight hours they'll come and take him.'

'What? Forty eight hours? He'll still be fighting the infection in forty eight hours- he'll certainly not be in any state to fight anything else!'

Archer shrugged. 'T'Pol is trying to get to the Planetary Governor to sort something out, but it doesn't look hopeful. I'll keep you posted.' He turned and left the room.

Phlox sighed, but there was nothing he could do for now. He'd just have to keep a very close watch on that arm and wait and see.


	7. Far from home

Thanks for everyone who told me. I forgot to save as a HTML. Doh!!

**Ships in the Sky Chapter Seven- Far From Home**

_Legolas opened his eyes and gazed around him. He was in his room at home, back in the Wood. He could hear his mother singing in the next room as she prepared his supper. She entered the room, her face radiantly serene and voice gently chiding._

_'Legolas, you should be sleeping. That was bad fall you took from that tree- you are too young yet to play with the older boys.'_

_'But I want to be a hunter and warrior like them, nana!'_

_'You will tithen cunnîn, you will.' She began to sing again, this time the lullaby that she always sang to him._

_'Nana, when I am grown will I be a warrior?'_

_'Yes, you will be a mighty warrior. You will carry out many brave deeds and make many friends.' Her loving hand stroked his head, taking away the pain._

_He smiled as he drifted away into sleep. He was safe…he was home._

His mother had stopped singing. He opened his eyes. What had happened? What was this strange place? It was bright and smelt of iron and men. Then he remembered- his mother had gone to the Grey Havens many years ago, leaving him and his father together in the echoing empty halls of the forest. Tears welled into his eyes, he hadn't realised how much he missed her until now, until he was alone in this strange place.

A gentle voice at his side made him blink away his tears.

'How do you feel Legolas?'

It was the one called Phlox, staring down at him and looking perplexed. 

'Are you in much pain?'

It was all coming back to him now, the battle, being shot by the Uruk-hai, being rescued and ending up here. He tentively moved his arm. It hurt, but not too much.

'No, the pain has nearly gone.' Then in somewhat embarrassed explanation of his tears, 'I dreamt of my mother, that she stroked away the pain as she used to do when I was young.'

Phlox nodded, 'Where is she now, your mother?'

'She went to the Grey Havens many years ago. I didn't realise I still missed her so much.'

Phlox nodded again. Obviously he was remembering his dead mother. It was strange the way that happened. He offered him a cup of herbal tea.

'This will help your body to heal and strengthen your blood. Will you take it?'

Legolas nodded and tried to sit up but the room began to spiral. He hastily lay down again but Phlox helped him to sit, placing a pillow under his shoulder and then holding the cup to his lips. Without thinking he took a large sip, and nearly choked. It was foul! He attempt to push the cup away- he wasn't drinking that!

'Not so keen on this one are you? Don't tell me you've never used red beet and nettles in a tea?'

'I've never used it, but it has been forced on me by Lord Elrond in the past.'

'And what was that for?'

The Elf blushed. 'I had an accident with a sword while sparring with one of his sons.'

'An accident with a sword?'

'Yes, an accident, I tripped and fell on Aragorn's sword. It went right through my leg. Elrond was fuming, especially after I bled all over the library floor. He threatened to send me home to my father unless we stopped our foolishness. But it was partially the twins' fault as well.'

'The twins?'

'Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's other sons.'

'And they are elves as well?'

'Yes. Well actually Aragorn is a Man, but Elrond adopted him when his parents died.'

Phlox ponder this information. So there were humans where this Elf came from. He offered the cup again but Legolas moved his head away.

'And how did this Elrond get you to drink his tea?'

'They held me down and forced me.' Then he looked at Phlox's face. 'On second thoughts, maybe I will drink it.'


	8. Many Tongues

**Ships in the Sky Chapter Eight- Many Tongues**

Phlox left Legolas with a firm instruction to sleep, and returned to his work table. The idea of using herbs to treat sickness was by no means new, but it wasn't something he was knowledgeable about and he was desperate to learn more. He was soon immersed in his studies.

'Doc have you checked you patients recently?' it was Archer taking his morning walk around the ship. Phlox had worked the night away he realised with a start. He hadn't checked on his patient, leaping to his feet he all but ran into the ward to be greeted by a sight to chill the heart of any healer. His patient was laying sprawled across the bed, one arm hanging over the side, his open eyes gazed into nothingness.

'I don't understand,' wailed Phlox, 'The alarms should had sounded.'

Archer stepped in, he couldn't let Phlox suffer.

'Easy Phlox, take a proper look at your patient.'

Phlox drew a deep breath and approached the bed, he could immediately that Legolas was breathing. The sheen of fever had gone from his face and the skin tone of his exposed torso was a healthy tan rather than the wan pallor it had been earlier. He reached out a trembling hand and touched the exposed skin. Legolas' eyes blinked and instantly focused. 

He smiled at the Doctor, '_Quel amrun_ Healer.'

'You're eyes were open, I thought you'd died.'

Legolas smile grew broader, 'Elf folk always sleep with their eyes open, so we can see the stars.'

Now it was Archers turn to be surprised, 'He's speaking English like a native. Don't tell me you taught him that as well?'

'No' replied Phlox, 'He woke up able to speak it. Must be something to do with the mind weld with T'Pol, some sort of overlap. She seems to know a lot about him.'

'And he picked up English,' finished Archer laughing.

Their discussion was interrupted by a single bark from the floor. Archer still laughing bent and picked up Prothos, his beagle dog which was now the ships unofficial mascot.

'I'm sorry Prothos, are we ignoring you. Legolas, please let me introduce you to the most spoilt dog in the universe.'

'_Vedui_, Prothos,' Legolas replied, touching his right hand to his chest, smiling.

'And I'm the Captain of this rag tag bunch, Jonathan Archer,' He held out his hand in greeting.

'_Mae govannen_, Jonathan Archer.' Again the touch to the chest, and this time an inclined head.

Archer returned the gesture, 'What language is that?' he asked, 'Hoshi, that's our linguistic expert, couldn't get a soundtex fix on it.'

'My birth language is Sindarin, the lower language of the first born.'

'Hoshi said it sounded like you were using several other languages as well.'

Yes, that is possible. I also speak Westron, the Common Tongue, Cirth which mainly the dwarf folk speak, Tenguine, Quenya, and some of the black tongue which the orcs use.'

'No wonder she couldn't get a fix through that lot,' Archer commented.

'Enough,' injected Phlox, ' Let me check my patient.' He pushed Archer back, but not before giving Prothos' ear a friendly scratch, he had grown fond of this quadpedrial creature that followed the Captain.

'How are you feeling?' he asked taking Legolas' pulse and peering into his eyes.

Legolas considered the question, 'My arm is stiff, I'm thirsty.' This was the answer that Phlox at expected. Maybe he was spending too much time among humans.

'Right, I'd best check your arm then.' He soon had the bandages removed, and peeling back the night shade leaves from the wound gasped in surprise. Where only a few hours ago there had been an ugly pus filled wound there was now new pink scar tissue forming, the infection was gone, the wound was healing.

'That plant stuff is pretty good by the look of it,' said Archer.

'I've never seen anything like this, yesterday I was considering amputation the infection was so bad.'

Legolas gently moved his arm, bending and twisting it.

'It's a little stiff, a few more days and it will be hale.'

'A few more days, at the speed that's healing it'll be alright by tomorrow. Let me see you ribs.' Phlox then proceeded to prod and poke the Elf's ribs and only managed to raise a slight wince from his patient.

'Do your people always heal this quickly?'

'Of course.'

'Do you feel well enough to try standing?' Phlox held out his hand to steady the Elf, but Legolas ignored the offered and hand and virtually jumped from the bed, letting the sheet slip to the ground.

'I feel fine.' he stated.

'You look pretty good as well,' said a female voice. They all turned towards to the voice if was Hoshi.

'I came down to see it I could help, but I can see you don't need any.'

Phlox realised that Legolas was standing in the middle of sick being naked, with a very young member of crew passing a more than admiring eye over his slim body.

He hastily scooped up the fallen sheet and wrapped it around the Elf, who did not seemed perturbed by his nudity.

Archer coughed, 'Eh, Legolas is this Hoshi, Hoshi, this is Legolas.' Hoshi smiled her most brilliant smile, she had liked what she'd seen of this stranger.

'Hi Legolas,' then her smile broke into a laugh, 'I think you'd best take that sheet off Phlox, before he does himself, or more importantly you a mischief.'

Legolas returned her smile, and taking the sheet from Phlox quickly fashioned a toga.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you,' he replied.

'It's okay, it not you, it's Phlox, his people have a very strong body taboo,'

'Which is very strange for a man with three wives and two husbands,' finished Archer.

'It's not me you should worry about, it's Hoshi,' Phlox insisted.

Hoshi, grinning, replied, 'Oh I didn't mind one little bit.'

'I think we should all leave and give Phlox time to check out his patient properly. If he's up to it Doc, please join me for dinner in my Mess at 1800.' said Archer.

'Thank you Captain,' replied Phlox, 'It will be a pleasure.'

_Quel amrun __- _ Good morning

_Vedui_ – Greetings (Sort of Hello)

_Mae govannen –_ Well met (Very formal greeting)


	9. In the Sky

**Ships in the Sky Chapter Nine- In the Sky**

Later that day Phlox and Legolas could be found making their way through the ship's corridors. Legolas, his hair neatly trimmed and tied back was dressed in a borrowed ship's suit, he moved with his normal grace and poise drawing many admiring glances as he strode along. He was full of questions of the many new and strange sights that he saw and Phlox was hard pressed to answer them all.

They soon arrived at the Mess hall and Archer rose to greet his guests, however Legolas eyes were drawn the stars shining through the windows.

'_A!_ They are so bright, Never I have I seen them so.'

'Yes they always look brighter in orbit. The trouble is you lose the twinkle,' replied Archer.

Legolas looked puzzled, 'Where is orbit?'

'In orbit, that's were we are now. In orbit above the planet below.'

Legolas laughed, '_Lasta lalaithamin,_ you say we are in the sky?'

Archer nodded, 'Sure, if you look down that way,' he pointed, 'You can see Kronos, that's where we found you.'

Legolas suddenly realised that if what this man said was true then maybe he was not an ordinary human. 

'If you live in the sky surely you must be of the Ainur?' He dropped to his knees and bowed his head, maybe he had died in the battle and was in Mandos, in the Halls of Awaiting. Maybe this man who called himself Archer was Vala Namo, judging him.

Archer was shocked by the young Elf's reaction, and stepped forward to pull him to his feet. 

'Nobody kneels to anyone on this ship Legolas.'

Legolas still kept his face bowed in awe. 'Yes Lord.'

'Don't call me lord, Legolas. I'm just a man. I don't know who you think I am, but I can assure you we're all the same as you, just ordinary people.'

'But you live in the sky?'

'No we live on Earth, this is a ship, we're explorers.'

'A ship? Where are the sails, where is the wind?'

'We don't need wind, we've got warp engine to power us. The ship is called Enterprise, it- it sails through the air,'

'A ship that sails through the air?'

Archer nodded. Legolas looked towards Phlox who nodded an answer to the visitor.

'Then this isn't the Hall of Awaiting?'

Archer laughed, 'No, wherever that is.'

Legolas managed a small smile, he looked towards the window again.

'Come,' invited Archer, 'Look down to the planet below, that's where we found you. It's called Kronos, home world of the Klingon Empire. Is that where you live?'

'I don't know those words, I live in the Greenwood, with the rest of my kin.'

'But how did you get injured?' enquired Phlox.

'The story is long, but we were in a battle at Minas Tirith, I was attacked by the Uruk-hai.'

'Uruk-hai?'

'Foul creatures spawned by Saruman, they attacked me. Aragorn and Gimili came to my rescue. I remember that much. Then I was in a dark place with another Uruk-hai, I think I killed that one as well, then people kept talking in strange tongues. Then there was a beautiful Elven lady talking to me, then I slept and awoke on this…ship.'

'Beautiful Elven lady? Oh, yes T'Pol was in sick bay, She mind melded with you so that the Doctor could deal with your wounds.'

'I'm sorry…I don't understand some of those words. Doctor, what is Doctor?'

I'm the ship's Doctor, I think you would call me a Healer on your world,' interjected Phlox. 'Sick bay is were I treated you and mind meld, well I'm not sure myself what that is. T'Pol can maybe explain it to you.'

'What can I explain Doctor?' asked T'Pol as she entered the room.

'Ah, T'Pol we were trying to explain mind melding to Legolas here.' said Archer.

Then he remember what T'Pol had been doing. 'Any luck with the Klingons?'

'If by luck, you mean have they dropped their vendetta claim, the answer is no. The family of Vorlor is claiming vendetta against Legolas and demand reparation within the forty-eight hour period as laid down. They also said we now have thirty hours.'

Archer ran his hands through his hair, 'The Uruk-hai you thought you'd killed on the planet was a high ranking Klingon called Vorlor. His family are claiming that you murdered him, and want a duel with you to settle the matter of honour,' he explained to Legolas.

'What is Klingon? I killed an Uruk-hai and they do not duel, they destroy. I am an Elf- I do not duel. I am no kinslayer!'

'I'm afraid that you did in fact kill Vorlor, we all witnessed you killing him. The Klingons are the race who live on the world below, they will not let us leave until we hand you over to them. If we do not hand you over in the next thirty hours, they will storm the ship and take you. Then they will kill you for being a coward.' said T'Pol. She was finding his presence very perturbing, his aroma was so alluring and she was finding it difficult to concentrate. 

'But I do not duel.'

Trying to control herself she stepped away from the Elf and sat down at the table. 'Captain, if Legolas does not fight, the ship will be virtually destroyed by the Klingon's attack, they will not care how many of the crew are hurt, and you will also be held responsible for failing to offer up the _Ht'ph_. They will also kill you.'

Archer looked shocked, 'I didn't realise it was that bad. Can't we buy them off, you know pay blood money or something?'

'The price they are asking is beyond our means of paying. They demand the Enterprise.'

'They want the _Enterprise_?' exclaimed Archer

'They want your ship just for my life?' Legolas said in disbelief. 'That is a strange sense of honour!' He glanced from Archer to T'Pol and back. 'If that is the only alternative then I will fight this _Klingon_. I owe you that much.'

'But you've only just out of Sick bay today. Is he fit enough Doc?'

'At the speed his arm is healing I would say possibly.' Phlox turned to T'Pol 'What is the longest we can wait?'

'I would suggest that we do not wait longer than twenty hours, protocol demands forty eight hours, however the family are within their rights before then.'

'Twenty hours, that's not long.'

'It is too long, if I am to fight I would fight now.'

'You need to ensure that you are fully recovered before you fight. Also you will need to train in the use of the _bat'leth._' said T'Pol.

'What is a _bat'leth_?'

'The traditional Klingon weapon.'

'I will fight with my weapons! Where are they?'

'Malcolm has them safely in the armoury,' said Archer then turning to the intercom, 'Malcolm, will you come to the Captain's mess room?'

'Aye sir,' came the reply.

With a couple of minutes Malcolm entered the room and was surprised to see the Elf there.

'Good to see you up on your feet,' he said. 

Legolas eyebrows queried the statement. 

'Malcolm was with us on the planet when we found you.' explained Archer. 'Malcolm, Legolas needs his weapons back. He's got an appointment on Kronos with the Vorlor family in less then thirty hours.'

'Oh, yes the vendetta thing. Are you up to it?'

'I believe so.' Legolas replied.

_Lasta lalaithamin – _Listen to my laughter (You must be lying)


	10. The Armoury

**Ships in the Sky Chapter Ten- The Armoury**

Malcolm led the Elf through the ship to the armoury where he had placed the weapons. Opening the door he motioned Legolas in.

'I put them over here. I also unstrung the bow, I thought I'd best. You know how bow strings stretch if you leave them too long.'

He lifted the weapons from their place on the shelf and handed them to Legolas, who nodded his thanks.

'They are beautifully made. That bow is a real work of art, it must be a pleasure to use.'

'You use a bow?' questioned Legolas.

'Yes, when I get a chance, not much chance on the Enterprise though. Not the space really.'

'You are welcome to try my bow if you would like. It was made in Lothlórien by a master bow maker and given me by the Lady Galadriel.'

Malcolm blushed, he realised that he was being offered a great honour.

At this moment T'Pol entered the armoury, she nodded a greeting to Malcolm.

'Lieutenant.'

'Sub-Commander, I best be getting on. I'll take you up on your offer Legolas, after you've beaten that Klingon fellow.' He left the armoury.

T'Pol turned to Legolas, 'You should be practising with the _bat'leth_. I have researched with the Klingon protocol database. If you fight well, you may be granted _kra'qu_, mercy.'

'I have said that I will fight with my own weapons.'

'Your weapons will not stand against those of the Klingons. And you can't use your bow.'

'Then I will use my swords.' He drew the two ivory handled swords from their scabbards, twirling them as he bought them to the guard. 'They are well made and strong. They were made by my father's father.'

T'Pol rewarded him with a raised eye brow, 'I would like to test their tensile strength. I do not wish you to go into battle ill prepared.'

Legolas nodded and sheathed the blades. He did not understand this beautiful woman- why did she treat him with such scorn and hostility? He found her compelling, her beauty drew him to her as none had done before.

'_Vanimle sila tiri,'_ he whispered.

'_Auta miqula orqu' _the reply flew from her lips. He stepped back, surprised by her Elven curse.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. I meant what I said. I wouldn't say such a thing lightly. _Kwenta amin I'narn,'_

'There is none to tell. I am not Elven, I am Vulcan.'

'But you cannot deny the feeling that you have. I have felt them. You can't hide from them.'

'My emotions are controlled. my feelings are illogical and are not relevant.' 

'Co_rmlle naa Tanya tel'raa'_ he stepped forward pulling her into his embrace. For a moment she seemed to yield, for that moment she looked into his eyes and saw everything that she kept held deep within her soul, all the yearnings, to laugh, to cry, to love! She pushed her hands against his chest, trying to break away, but he kept her imprisoned. She pushed harder; he pulled her fully into his embrace trapping her in his encircling arms. She struggled, trying to break free, but he was strong, too strong. Using one finger he lifted her chin until she was forced to gaze up at him.

'_Amin naa tualle,' _he whispered.

'_Elen sila lumen onentilmo'_ she replied. She was tired, tired of the constant struggle to hold barriers in place, tired of always being on the outside looking in. She leant against his chest, feeling its rise and fall as he breathed, smelling his perfume.

_'Yallume' _she breathed.

He lifted her face again, bending towards her as she strained up to meet his lips.

'Hoshi to T'Pol,' the intercom squeaked. They flew apart like startled birds, and T'Pol blushed as she stepped to the panel to answer the summons.

'T'Pol here, what is the problem?'

'It's the Klingons; they are demanding that we hand over Legolas now. Have you any idea where he is?'

'We are in the armoury. Is the Captain aware?'

'T'Pol, Archer here, the Klingons have six _Par'tok_ cruisers stationed around the Enterprise. Is Legolas ready?'

'I am ready Captain.'

'T'Pol please show Legolas to the shuttle bay. Phlox and I will escort him to the surface.'

'Captain' interrupted T'Pol, 'Permission to also attend. My experience in dealing with Klingons may be of use.'

'Permission granted.'

Legolas drew his quiver and swords onto his shoulder. He then pulled T'Pol into his arms again, crushing her protest with a kiss. She pushed him away.

'The Captain wants us in the shuttle bay, you should concentrate on what lies ahead. I am worried that your weapons will not suffice.'

'I have carried these swords for over two thousand years they have never let me down. Come, we will talk of this no more. The Captain awaits.'

They drew apart with reluctance and made their way through the ship to the shuttle bay, where Archer was pacing up and down on the platform looking worried.

'Are you sure you're up to this Legolas?' he asked, 'You're only just out of sickbay.'

Legolas nodded, 'I am well Captain. Phlox can confirm that.'

Phlox had just entered the room, 'Yes, yes. I've never seen anyone heal as quickly, but yes he's quite fit.' He grinned at T'Pol. 'I've also bought along a full medical kit- just in case the Klingons aren't prepared.'

She glared at him and climbed down the steps into the shuttle, followed closely by Legolas. As soon as Phlox had got himself settled, Archer piloted them away from the ship. Legolas stared out of the window, the stars enthralling him. He still could not believe that they were in the sky high above a world. Archer rolled the shuttle around and proudly flew over the Enterprise.

'She is a thing of beauty, your ship of the skies Captain Archer,' the Elf murmured.

Archer smiled, 'Yes she is, our biggest and best.'

He dipped the shuttle's nose and began the descent to the planet's surface.

_Vanimle sila tiri _–' Your beauty shines bright'

_Auta miqula orqu' - _'Go kiss an orc'

_Kwenta amin I'narn - _'Tell me your tale'

Co_rmlle naa Tanya tel'raa' - _'You have the heart of a lion'

_Amin naa tualle - _'I am your servant'

_Elen sila lumen onentilmo' -_ 'A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting' 

_Yallume - _'At last'


	11. Kronos

**Ships in the Sky Chapter Eleven- Kronos**

All too soon they glided into land outside a huge black building near to the centre of the city. As they climbed from the shuttle Legolas could not suppress the shudder that ran through his body. T'Pol reached out a reassuring hand, gently touching his arm.

'It looks like Mordor. You say that these people are mighty warriors?' he asked.

'Yes. They have a long history of conquest. They hold honour and death in battle above all,' she replied, 'The blood kin of Vorlor feel that he was killed in a dishonourable way. They claim he was unarmed and that during 'festival' it is not permitted to kill unless in a duel.'

'So I have to fight, to kill another one of them. All because the first was a thief and trying to steal the weapons of an injured person?'

'Yes. They do not believe our story.'

Legolas shrugged. 'So be it.'

Archer suddenly stiffened, 'Here comes the reception committee.'

Walking towards them across the courtyard were three Klingon males and a female. They were dressed in their traditional clothing but the female had a black veil over her face.

'That is the widow of Vorlor, until the duel is over and his honour satisfied, she will wear the veil,' T'Pol said in an undertone.

One the Klingon males stepped forward.

'Human, you have come in answer to vendetta. Are you aware of the rules?'

'We don't have much choice, do we?' replied Archer. T'Pol stepped forward. 

'Yes, we are aware of the rules of vendetta. I present Legolas Greenleaf, he will answer to your champion.' And she indicated to Legolas to step forward.

The Klingon laughed.

'This- this _boy_ will answer to our champion? He cannot be the creature that killed our father.'

'Yes, I killed your father,' Legolas said. 'I lay injured and he was little better then a thief trying to steal another's weapons. I will fight your champion.'

'So be it _boy_, it will be a short but pleasing diversion. No quarter will be asked or given.'

Legolas nodded.

'Hold on just a minute. We were told that if Legolas fought well that there was a chance of _kra'qu_,' Archer put in hotly.

'Only if the widow so allows,' was the reply.

Archer looked towards the veiled female.

'I do not believe that this child could have killed my husband honourable. I call him murderer and kin slyer and grant no _kra'qu_,' she said, tilting her head up.

'Such is said, such it is. Unless you do not wish to fight, _boy_?' The Klingon leered at Legolas.

'I will fight.' The Elf was unmoved.

The lead Klingon stood back to one side and indicated that the party from the Enterprise should proceed him into the building.

They entered a long, echoing corridor which seemed to lead into the bowels of the building. After a short while they walked out into an open area bordered on all sides by high walls. Here they stopped.

'This will be your battle ground. Prepare to die, _child_.'

The Enterprise group withdrew to one side of the arena. Legolas drew his twin swords and handed them to T'Pol to inspect. 

'See, beloved, they are strong and well made. If I fail here today it will not be through a fault in my weapons but in myself.'

Archer was about to make a comment when Phlox put out his hand to still him.

T'Pol handled the weapons with a consummate ease. They were very light but seemed well constructed.

'_He naa brannonôn_.' she said softly.

'_Brannilîn,_' Legolas replied, taking the swords from her hands. He bent and kissed her and then walked to the middle of the arena.

'I am ready,' he declared.

A taller than usual Klingon entered the arena, carrying a bat'leth.

'I am Telmork, son of Vorlor. I demand satisfaction from Legolas Greenleaf, slayer of my kin.'

'I am Legolas Greenleaf and I am no kin slayer,' Legolas called back in a ringing voice. 'I have no argument with you, Telmork.'

'You killed my father and now name him thief. I will take your blood today!'

Another Klingon male had entered the arena. This one had a white robe over his traditional dress. He bowed to both combatants.

'I am to act as judge. Will you accept my ruling and authority over this matter?'

They both nodded. He gave a curt look to the watchers.

'Let the battle commence.'

_He naa brannonôn - _'You are my Lord.'

_Brannilîn - _'My Lady'


	12. The Duel

**Ships in the Sky Chapter Twelve- The Duel**

Telmork swung his _bat'leth_ in a wide arc, seeking to kill the Elf before he was prepared. Legolas jumped back, the wicked end missing him by a hair's breadth. He brought his weapons up to guard.

'A child's toys for a child to play with,' said Telmork disdainfully.

'We shall see,' Legolas replied coldly.

Telmork stepped forward again, bringing the _bat'leth_ down onto Legolas' head. The Elf blocked the stroke with the two swords, side-stepped and kicked the Klingon's knee, causing it to fold. This raised a murmur of admiration from the gathered Klingons. He might look like a child but he was strong.

Telmork forced himself onto two legs. The one that Legolas had kicked was still numb. Again and again he pressed home an attack only to have it blocked with ease by the Elf. Legolas ducked under the _bat'leth_'s swing and shoulder charged the Klingon, knocking him onto this back. The weapon spun out of his hands. Telmork lay waiting for the final stroke but the Elf stepped away and indicated that his foe should reclaim his weapon.

He retrieved the _bat'leth_ but now felt shame. He should have been able to beat this child without any problems. What was wrong with him? Maybe what the boy had said was true. Maybe his father had been trying to take the weapons. No! That was not true- could not be true!

Telmork launched himself at his opponent like a wild animal but Legolas managed to flinch back just in time. The edge of the _bat'leth_ cut a narrow slice along the Elf's chest and the Klingon kicked out, hitting the same spot, causing Legolas to gasp in pain. Before he could defend himself the Klingon was on top of him, weapon forgotten. He only wanted to squeeze the life from this creature. Legolas, still in possession of his knives, beat at the Klingon's hands with the butts of the swords, struggling to escape. Bringing up his feet he planted them on the Klingon's chest and pushed with all his strength. The Klingon staggered away, scoping up his weapon as he did, then charged in again. Swinging the _bat'leth_ from the side, he suddenly swapped directions and brought it back up, hitting Legolas on the chin with the back of the blade. The Elf staggered back, blood dripping from his face. Telmork ran at Legolas, pushing him back against the wall of the arena. Dropping his weapon he seized the slim being in his arms and began to squeeze, lifting Legolas off his feet. The force of Telmork's charge had caused Legolas to drop both his weapons and he now felt the breath being crushed from his body. He head-butted the Klingon but all that did was daze him. He was powerless against the sheer brute strength of this creature.

In desperation he bought his hand up to the Klingon's neck and pinched with all his strength. The pressure around his body eased as the Klingon crumpled to the ground. Legolas staggered and fell, then lay gasping from breath beside the dazed warrior. One of his swords lay to his side. He managed to grasp it and bought the blade to bear on Telmork's throat. All it would need was a push and the fight would be over. Telmork blinked to try and clear his sight. He could feel the slim blade against the skin of his throat and wanted to at least look his killer in the eyes one last time before he died. But the push did not come. Instead the pressure was eased and the Elf rose to his feet.

He hefted the _bat'leth_ and retuned it to Telmork, then turning his back he walked towards the Klingon party. He bowed as he approached.

'I will not also rob you of your son, my lady. Your husband was killed in error by me. If he was as brave a warrior as your son…I wish I could have met him.' He bowed again and turned towards Telmork. Raising his swords he crossed them across his chest. '_Lle nann belelohatr .'_

Telmork looked to his kin for what to do. Finally his mother spoke, 'Do you crave _kra'qu_/?' she asked Legolas.

'No,' was the reply, 'I grant it to your son and your family. I will shed no innocent blood.'

She stepped forward. 'If my husband had fought you in fair duel, I doubt that he would have won.' Then, turning to the gathered crowd, 'The vendetta is finished.' She pulled the black veil from her head and let it blow away in the wind.

T'Pol ran forward, a worried look on her face, 'You're hurt!'

'It is nothing my _dulin_ it will heal.' he replied.

'Let me be the judge of that,' Phlox was also at his side.

'Just what the hell is going on between you two?' exclaimed Archer. He had never seen his Vulcan first officer acting like- like this love sick creature in front of him.

'Oh, don't worry about them Captain,' said Phlox, 'I was waiting for this to happen. What with T'Pol being in mind weld with Legolas for so long and everything, there was bound to be some sort of '_leakage_' between the two of them.'

'What are you talking about, Phlox?' asked Archer.

'Well Legolas learnt to speak English and do the Vulcan neck pinch, and T'Pol learnt how to speak Elvish and to love…but don't worry. It'll wear off shortly.'

Legolas suddenly gasped, the world was spinning and he began to fall.

'Awake Legolas, awake, the shadow is gone and all darkness is washed clean, awake.' Legolas felt the sun on his face and the sweet scent of athelas in the air. He opened his eyes to the worried face of Aragorn bending over him.

'Aragorn?'

'Yes, my friend, welcome back, you had us worried for a while there. Luckily Elrond turned up and took care of your arm.'

'My arm?' He went to move it and hissed in pain. The memories came flooding back then- the battle, the Orcs, the arrow.

'I dreamt I sailed in a ship in the night sky and met a beautiful maiden,' he said, in wonder at himself.

Aragorn laughed, 'I'm sure you did, _mellonîn_. Now rest, you are still weary.'

The End.

_mellonîn__ –_ myfriend


End file.
